lolco_opfandomcom-20200214-history
Love of Learning:Requests for Adminship
A request for adminship (or RFA) is a process by which the community decides whether a user is to have the position of sysop. Note that sysophood is not a reward for good contributing nor a promotion to have more authority than other users. In general, a successful RFA represents a user being trusted with access to technical features to aid in maintenance. There is no inherent limit to the number of active sysops. "Request for adminship" is also something of a misnomer as both sysops and bureaucrats are considered administrators. The RFA process here only applies to the sysop position; see Love of Learning:Elections regarding the process for the bureaucrat position. Starting an RFA RFAs should not be started for: * someone else, unless there is a clear acceptance in the "Pending nominations" section below. If it is an RFA for yourself, you should be logged in before starting. * IP accounts * someone with another active RFA * someone with an unsuccessful RFA that closed less than 1 month ago (unless there is good reason, one should wait 2 to 3 months to generally avoid being viewed as trying too often) To start an RFA: Archive any existing RFA for the candidate by moving it to "Love of Learning:Requests for adminship/''Username''/Archive 1" (or Archive 2, etc as necessary) along with its talk page. Create the RFA page for the candidate: The page should start with the candidate's user name as a level 3 section heading (with the rest of the page under that heading) and include: a link to their user page, a link to their user talk page, a link to their list of contributions, the time of creation, a section for the candidate statement, and separate obvious sections for Support/Oppose/Neutral opinions. Manually edit "Love of Learning:Requests for adminship/''Username''" into , which automatically fills it in using the template at Love of Learning:Requests for adminship/base template. Alternatively, change the USERNAME part in the following textbox with the name of the user the RFA is started for, and press the Start RFA page-button: preload=Project:Requests for adminship/base template default=Love of Learning:Requests for adminship/USERNAME buttonlabel=Start RFA page width=50 align=left Fill in the candidate statement as appropriate. Add the page to the list of current RFAs below. Resolving an RFA While an RFA is active (not resolved), any user is welcome to give their opinion within it. Short explanations are encouraged, but avoid personal attacks; consider simply giving links to evidence if necessary, and keeping criticism constructive. RFAs that have been properly created can be resolved in any of these ways: * Candidate withdrawal (for any or no reason) automatically fails the RFA. * The RFA has been active for roughly one week. A bureaucrat would close it and determine the result. In general, the RFA is successful if it has at least 3 times as much support as those in opposition; but it is not a simple tally. The bureaucrat will exercise discretion when gauging/interpreting the amount of support/opposition. To close an RFA: # Edit the RFA page, adding a notice like: . # Edit the page to reflect the result (whether the RFA was successful or not, and change any categorization appropriately). If the RFA resolved as successful, add a section (initially empty) titled "Request for reconfirmation" to the end of the RFA page. # Remove it from the list of current RFAs below. # Assign new user rights if appropriate. Reconfirmation Reconfirmation is a process by which a sysop is reconfirmed in his role as sysop. If the reconfirmation fails, the person in question loses sysop status. The reconfirmation process itself is simply another RFA for the sysop. It can be brought about by one of the following conditions: * enough user support: :While a user is a sysop, anyone may add their support for the reconfirmation process to the "Request for reconfirmation" section of that sysop's latest successful RFA. Short explanations are encouraged, but avoid personal attacks; consider simply giving links to evidence if necessary. This generally has no immediate effect and does not trigger the reconfirmation process until there is enough accumulated support for reconfirmation. The level of required support starts at the amount of support given for sysophood during the latest RFA (direct opposition to either is not counted), and this requirement gradually descends over time to a minimum of one user supporting after one year. Whenever this threshold is reached (as judged by a bureaucrat, not simple tallies), a bureaucrat will give notice to the sysop that they must be successfully reconfirmed within two weeks or lose their sysop status. * the sysop in question voluntarily choosing so * community consensus (such as a reconfirmation timeline for grandfathered sysops) * part of a ruling/remedy by the arbitration committee (not an individual bureaucrat) Recent reconfirmation requests Sysops who have had a reconfirmation request in the last seven days should have their most recent RfA on this list. These are reconfirmation requests, not active RfAs -- please do not vote Support or Oppose. If you also wish for the sysop in question to be reconfirmed, add your name to the "Requests for Reconfirmation" block at the bottom. * None currently Pending nominations To nominate another user, add a statement below (signed) and inform the nominee. If you have been nominated, please respond with a clear, signed acceptance or rejection. If you accept, you may also want to provide a candidate statement to be used in your RFA (or just start the RFA yourself). When requesting adminship for yourself, this step is not necessary, but you could give your candidate statement here and request help in creating your RFA page if you want. Stale or resolved nominations should be cleaned out of this section periodically. ---- I nominate... List of current RFAs Add to the top of this list (replacing USERNAME with the candidate's name). * None pending See also * Love of Learning:Adminship * Category:Resolved RFAs * Category:Resolved reconfirmations Requests for adminship